


[Podfic] Regrowth

by greedy_dancer



Category: Uprooted - Naomi Novik
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: moogle62's story, read aloud. 10 minutes.Agnieszka’s wood-green cottage stands waiting for her when she leads Sarkan carefully by the hand back home. They wind through the trees together and only she does not flinch at the stray touch of branches. The Wood has known her too completely, now, for her to mistake friend for foe.
Relationships: Agnieszka/The Dragon | Sarkan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020, book fics





	[Podfic] Regrowth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Regrowth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465396) by [moogle62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moogle62/pseuds/moogle62). 



> With editing by flowersforgraves.

  
cover art by: me

Length: 0:09:42  
Links: [MP3](https://bit.ly/2TpNFI1) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](https://bit.ly/2AOrRiS)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for having Blanket Permission to podfic!
> 
> If you listened, I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
